All I Ask Of You
by OperaRose
Summary: This is a Christine and Raoul drabble, using Christine's thoughts, during All I Ask Of You. My first drabble for them! YAY!


Phantom of the Opera

Disclaimer : Phantom of the Opera doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber. This is a Christine/Raoul drabble. I honestly love this couple.

"Christine…Christine…"

"_Christine…" _

I froze. It was _his _voice. My teacher, my Angel of Music, the one who helped my voice rise to its fullest potential. But after he lashed out in his anger towards me after I removed his mask, I began to feel he was no longer the Angel my father had wanted. He was the Phantom of the Opera and a man.

My breath quickened and I became frightened. Where was he? What did he want? My thoughts were stopped when I felt Raoul's arms around my waist and his forehead was close against mine. I turned as he guided me to where he wanted me, and slowly the rose I had received from my mentor the fist time dropped from my fingers as I could only stare at Raoul, my old childhood friend.

"_No more talk of darkness…_

_Forget these wide-eyed fears! _

_I'm here, nothing can harm you…_

_My words will warm and calm you! _

_Let me be your freedom…_

_Let daylight dry your tears!" _

Raoul then placed a comforting hand on my cheek as his thumb gently caressed it.

"_I'm here, with you, beside you…_

_To guard you and to guide you!" _

I smiled and realized something. Raoul would give me love and comfort. He would be the one to fulfill my life and make me happy. He was the one I truly needed.

"_Say you'll love me every waking moment…_

_Turn my head with talk of summer time! _

_Say you need me with you now and always…_

_Promise me that all you say is true…_

_That's all I ask of you."_

"_Let me be your shelter…" _

Raoul placed me in his warm caring arms in a loving embrace and I could hear him still singing softly.

"_Let me be your light!"_

He released me and grabed my hands softly once more and leading me along.

"_You're safe, no one will find you…_

_Your fears are far behind you!" _

I walked away from Raoul for a moment to contemplate my thoughts. Did I really want to leave my Angel? Could I have the courage to leave him? I felt so much pity for him. No, it was time. It was time to leave him.

"_All I want is freedom…_

_A world with no more night!_

_And you, always beside me…_

_To hold me and to hide me!" _

I turned to Raoul and walked towards him as he gently lead me along once more.

"_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime…_

_Let me lead you from your solitude!"_

We then stopped in front of a statue. Raoul turned me around so I was in front and he placed his arms around my waist again. They felt so warm and loving, and his voice was so soothing and calm. He was willing to help me and save me from my loneliness.

"_Say you need me with you here, beside you…_

_Anywhere you go, let me go too…_

_Christine, that's all I ask of you." _

He then grabbed a lock of my hair and placed it behind my right ear. It was official. I'm sorry, my Angel. But Raoul is the one I love.

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime…_

_Say the word and I will follow you!" _

I felt Raoul kiss me lovingly on my head and I gave a smile as I turned to face him as we both sang to each other.

"_Share each day with me, each night, each morning…" _

"_Say you love me…" _I sang, looking into his eyes, and hoping that he truly meant it.

"_You know I do…" _was his response and my heart was filled with joy. Raoul was the only one for me, the only one I love.

"_Love me, that's all I ask of you." _we both sang before our lips locked into a sweet and tender kiss. Raoul picked me up while we continued to kiss and spun me around. As we parted, he let me down on the ground. We both smiled at each other, before Raoul leaned in for another kiss. I placed my hands around his neck as one hand was on my cheek and the other on my chest.

After a few moments, we broke apart and stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

"_Anywhere you go, let me go too…_

_Love me, that's all I ask of you." _

Another kiss was shared. I realized that I couldn't leave Il Muto behind. Even though there was a murder, I still had to replace Carlotta as the Countess since her voice croaked. Plus the managers didn't need to lose their funding. I broke apart from Raoul.

"_I must go. _

_They'll wonder where I am. _

_Come with me, Raoul." _

"_Christine, I love you." _Raoul declared softly and kissed me again.

"_Order your fine horses! _

_Be with them at the door!" _

"_And soon you'll be beside me…" _

"_You'll guard me and you'll guide me…" _

We entered the doors to go down the stairs and back to the theatre hall. But not before continuing our love song.

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime…_

_Say the word and I will follow you! _

_Share each day with me, each night, each morning…_

_Anywhere you go, let me go too…_

_Love me…_

_That's all I ask of you." _


End file.
